<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepover by transreiner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165134">sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreiner/pseuds/transreiner'>transreiner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Male Character, bertholdt is supportive as always, guess what!, reiner is trans, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreiner/pseuds/transreiner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt realizes he has feelings for his best friend, but what he doesn’t expect is for him to reciprocate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know this doesn’t make a lot of sense but here you go&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an afternoon viewing of Jennifer’s Body on Netflix after school, eating a ridiculous amount of pizza, and a few hours of video games, it was eventually dark outside. </p><p>The two boys were sitting on Reiner’s bed, Bertholdt already in his sleeping clothes, finishing up the last round of whatever game Reiner was playing. He had told Bertholdt the name, but he quickly forgot, choosing to focus on the boy next to him instead. </p><p>He watched him play, and it turned out to be rather interesting, especially the little faces Reiner would make. Whenever he was deep in thought, he would scrunch his eyebrows, and he would bite his lip, seriously contemplating his next move. Bertholdt smiled to himself, knowing he was too focused on the game to even notice him staring. </p><p>He was doing it again, wasn’t he? Watching Reiner, thinking about him in ways other guys usually don’t think about their friends. In fact, he doesn’t know anyone who thinks about their friends like that. Marco and Jean don’t count, he thought, because they’re dating. Bertholdt often caught Marco staring at Jean with admiration, a stupid smile on his face and love in his eyes.</p><p>Just like how he stares at Reiner, he realized. </p><p>...Did he like Reiner?</p><p>He thought about it for a moment. He continued to stare at the boy next to him. Getting to be near him at all made his chest explode with all kinds of feelings, and he guessed he wouldn’t feel like that if his feelings were only platonic. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>He liked Reiner. He definitely did, for a while now, actually. But maybe it wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe it wouldn’t get in the way of anything. Maybe Reiner wouldn’t even notice the way Bertholdt stares at him, thinking about how handsome he is, how cute and perfect his smile is, how adorable his laugh is, how his ears and cheeks flush when he was embarrassed, how-</p><p>“Bertl?”</p><p>Bertholdt was snapped out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you alright...?” Reiner gave a nervous smile. “You kinda zoned out on me there...”</p><p>Bertholdt looked over at the television in Reiner’s room. It had been turned off. </p><p>“Oh, um,” Bertholdt cleared his throat and nodded, looking back over at him. “Yeah, I’m alright.” </p><p>Reiner smiled. “Good.” He looked at the time on his phone. “Are you getting tired? It’s getting pretty late...”</p><p>Bertholdt looked at the time and agreed. “Yeah, sort of. I wouldn’t mind going to bed if you’re ready to sleep.”</p><p>Reiner nodded. “Alright, cool,” He stood up, crossing the room to turn out the light. “You good with sharing the bed?”</p><p>The other boy smiled as he pulled the blankets on Reiner’s bed back. “Of course. I’ve never had a problem with that.”</p><p>“Okay good,” laughed softly. “It gets cold in here and I need your body heat, I don’t wanna freeze to death.”</p><p>Bertholdt laughed too, looking over at Reiner, who was still standing. “You gonna lay down?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, just...” Reiner pulled his thinking face again. “Do you care if I change my shirt?”</p><p>Bertholdt looked at his friend. He had changed into a pair of pajama bottoms when they arrived at his house, but hadn’t bothered to change his shirt. “No... Not particularly...” Bertholdt said cautiously. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Reiner nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He turned, walking over to a small hamper with clothes strewn about it. He pulled his shirt over his head, his back toward his friend.</p><p>“Reiner... Have you been wearing that all day?”</p><p>“Hm?” Reiner turned. “Oh, this?” He put a hand to his chest, drumming his fingers across his chest binder. “I guess I have. I kinda forgot about it until I realized how late it was.”</p><p>Bertholdt gave him a concerned look. “Isn’t that dangerous? It’s been way longer than eight hours, and you haven’t had a break from wearing it, have you? Reiner you-“</p><p>“I know, I know, won’t happen again,” Reiner raised his hand to stop Bertholdt from continuing his rant. “It won’t. I promise, Bertl. I’ve just been so excited to hang out with you, I guess I just forgot.” Reiner said with a reassuring smile. Bertholdt thinks it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen, so he supposed he’d forgive him this time. </p><p>Reiner turned his back to Bertholdt again. “Now look away, fuckin’ weirdo. I’m changing.”</p><p>Bertholdt covered his eyes as Reiner pulled the binder over his head.</p><p>“You’re the one who asked to change shirts in front of me!”</p><p>“You change shirts in front of me all the time, it’s only fair!” Reiner spat back playfully as he pulled his t-shirt and his favorite hoodie back over his head, clothes that were comfortable (and safe) to sleep in.</p><p>Bertholdt sighed heavily, uncovering his eyes as Reiner jumped back into the bed. </p><p>“Move over, you’re too big!”</p><p>The tall boy laughed as he made room for his friend, laying down and pulling the blankets back over them. </p><p>Reiner huffed as his face hit the pillow. </p><p>“I’m so tired...”</p><p>“Then sleep!” Bertholdt laughed. </p><p>Reiner wrapped an arm around Bertholdt’s torso and nuzzled his face into his chest. “Too cold.”</p><p>Bertholdt’s face felt like it was on fire. This was definitely not the first time they’ve cuddled up to each other during a sleepover, but after realizing his feelings are definitely not platonic, it was... a lot. </p><p>He wrapped an arm around his friend’s back and held him close, feeling the warmth from Reiner’s body pressing against him. Reiner may be a built football star at school, but in times like these, he felt small. Soft. Vulnerable. Bertholdt brought a shaky hand to the blond mass of hair currently snuggling into his chest and carded his fingers through it. </p><p>Reiner really trusted him. </p><p>He never showed this much vulnerability with anyone. He didn’t even change in front of the other boys in the lockerroom, opting to change in the nurse’s restroom before and after practice. </p><p>Bertholdt was special to him. Trusted him. Maybe even-</p><p>“That feels nice,” Reiner mumbled against him, Bertholdt yet again being torn from his thoughts.</p><p>Bertholdt smiled. “Yeah?” he asked quietly. Reiner nodded.</p><p>He could stay like this forever. Slowly falling asleep, holding the other boy in his arms. </p><p>“Bertl?” Reiner eventually asked, his deep voice sending a rumble through Bertholdt’s chest. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you like anyone?”</p><p>He felt himself tense. How was he supposed to answer this? He had only come to the realization that he liked Reiner tonight. He couldn’t just say that.  </p><p>“Umm,” he started. “I don’t know...”</p><p>He felt Reiner reach for his hand, grasping it lightly. </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>“That’s okay,” the shorter boy mumbled. “I don’t think I’m completely sure either.”</p><p>Bertholdt nodded, hugging Reiner closer. Had Reiner been having similar thoughts to his? There was only one way to find out. </p><p>“Why do you ask?” he murmured. </p><p>Reiner exhaled gently, exhaustion from the day catching up to him. “I’ve just been thinking about stuff, I guess.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>The boy in his arms held his hand tighter, readjusting his head on Bertholdt’s chest. </p><p>“You, I think.”</p><p>Bertholdt smiled, moving his hand from Reiner’s hair to the boy’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“I think I’ve been thinking about you too. A lot.”</p><p>Reiner sat up to lock eyes with Bertholdt. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He nodded. “For a while now, actually.”</p><p>The smile on Reiner’s face made Bertholdt’s heart melt. It was definitely worth staring at. </p><p>He then moved on top of Bertholdt, pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>“So you like me?”</p><p>Bertholdt grinned at him. “Yeah, I think I do.”</p><p>Reiner grinned too. “Does that make us boyfriends? Like Jean and Marco?”</p><p>“Is that something you’d want to do?”</p><p>“Only if that’s something you’d be interested in, too.”</p><p>Bertholdt wrapped his arms around him, rolling over so they were both laying on their sides. “Then I guess we could try that out... Being boyfriends and all.” </p><p>Reiner gave him a shy, chaste kiss, shuffling down to snuggle into Bertholdt’s chest after. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Bertholdt could hear the smile in his voice. He brought a hand back up to the boy’s hair, passing his fingers through the short blonde strands. “You’re adorable,” he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Reiner’s head. He felt the blonde tighten his grip around his torso. </p><p>“Shut up. Go to bed.”</p><p>Bertholdt smiled, eventually falling into a peaceful sleep soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i doubt anyone will, but the part where reiner is changing isn’t meant to be sexual so please don’t sexualize it! 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>